


I'm an Elvis Girl

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: 1940's Bucky and Reader meet at a bar and make a connection.





	I'm an Elvis Girl

The bars around New York are pretty boring. For starters they never play any good music, and it’s always full of military men and girls just wanting to fool around before the men get sent off. I only came out to this stupid bar because my friend told me I needed to get out more. So here I am, sitting at the bar watching my friend flirt her way around the dance floor.

 

“You look kinda lonely up here all by yourself.” His tone was light, inviting even.

 

I looked over and seen a tall, dark haired man, blue eyes, and green uniform smiling down at me. I let out a small snort and turned my attention back to my scotch on the rocks.

 

“Not interested, thanks.”

 

“This isn’t your scene is it?” He asked taking a seat on the stool next to me.

 

“No. I’m {Y/N} by the way.” I held my hand out to him, which he took and placed a soft kiss on top of it.

 

“James. But, I go by Bucky.” He smiled and ordered me another drink. “So, if this isn’t your type of scene then what are you doing here?”

 

“I uh, I came her with my friend who’s having the time of her life. You know, something about a man in uniform.”

 

He smiled and nodded his head slightly. “I get it. Drives the women crazy.”

 

We sat there talking for a few minutes before he caught me off guard. “You haven’t went out dancing yet. Why’s that?”

 

“Not my music.” I smiled looking down at the bar top, running my finger around the rim of the glass.

 

“What is your music then?” He inquired, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

 

“I’m an Elvis girl.” I smiled and downed the rest of my scotch. “I should be going. I’m sure {Y/F/N} needs to be dragged out of here by now.”

 

Bucky grabbed my wrist. “Wait just a minute. Don’t leave.”

 

There was something so compelling about him that I stayed in my seat and watched as he walked over to the band exchanging a few words and gestures. I was curious as to what he was asking them to play and hoping he wouldn’t beg me to dance. As soon as he turned around he motioned for me to come to him, I shook my head not fighting the smile on my face.

 

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. “One dance, that’s all I ask.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth ‘I Can’t Help Falling In Love’ began playing. I smiled and fought the emotions the song always brought up. I met him halfway and gave him my hand.

 

He had the band play three songs all together, ‘It’s Now Or Never’ and ‘Angel’. To say that I was probably falling in love with a man in uniform was an understatement. We laughed the whole way back to the bar to get drinks.

 

“Thank you for the dances. You didn’t have too.” He smiled and held my hand.

 

“It was my pleasure. Maybe when I get home we can do it again?”

 

His question was so innocent yet, it made my stomach flip and my heart race.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

“{Y/N}! Let’s go.” {Y/F/N} came over pulling on your arm. I gave Bucky a sad glance but a smile none the less.

 

“Next time Elvis girl! I’ll be waiting!” He yelled as {Y/F/N} dragged me out of the bar. The last look I got at Bucky was a smile on his face and something in his eyes that resembled affection of some sort. Maybe it was fate that I had come along tonight, the only soldier I was waiting to come home was the tall, dark haired, blue eyed man in a green uniform.


End file.
